Bad Dream
by ThiefOfADHD
Summary: Karkat has a dream about a dead doomed-timeline Dave, and things get interesting with him and his actual-timeline Dave. Yeah it was supposed to be fluff then WHOOPS Oh well. Rated M, Hurt/Comfort/Romance (you know what i mean). Yeah it's like 12:10 am so I'm a snooze bye.


_**I really have got to write a fanfic that isn't a Davekat fanfic.  
**_

* * *

Dave was walking down one of the many hallways on the meteor back to his room. He had just finished talking to Terezi and was going to go to sleep. He got towards his door and went to open it, when he heard sobbing from across the hall. His curiosity peaked as he slid away from his door over to the other, slowly opening it.

"Karkat?" He whispered softly so he wouldn't wake up anyone, even though the only person around this area of the meteor was literally just the mayor and he sleeps like a rock. Dave poked his head into the room, shuddering at how cold it was inside. God how can he even stand it in here? He slowly glanced over towards Karkat's bed where Karkat was, just sitting there. Crying. Dave slowly walked in and closed the door, going over to Karkat.

"Dude, you okay?" He sat on the bed next to him, wrapping an arm around the smaller troll. Karkat turned his head, wiping his eyes and shaking his head slightly, hugging him quickly. "Whoa, what the fuck nubs?" Karkat sniffled, sobbing into his chest. Dave had no clue what was going on, and really he was just sort of scared. "Karkat." He pulled Karkat off of him and looked him in the eyes with his own covered eyes. "What has gotten into you?" Karkat sighed, wiping his eyes before actually speaking.

"Sorry, just...I dreamed that you died." Now Dave's interest was peaked from it's original 'whats going on' to 'oh shit oh shit its something bad i gotta figure this out like fast, barack fast'. "Oh...well, how?" "I um...well you know how we don't really dream we just go through dream-bubbles right? Well, I was going through one and I ran into you. A dead you. Like this version, but dead. Bloody even...and well...I suspected that Gamzee-" He turned away quickly, choking out some sobs. "Hey hey hey. It's okay, I'm still alive, I'm right here. It's okay nubs." Dave wrapped his arms around Karkat, rocking him back and forth slowly.

"Dave?" "Yeah?" "Will you promise me that you won't walk around the halls at night anymore? I mean, not alone, like maybe get Terezi to walk you around, since she can ha-" "I broke up with Terezi tonight." Karkat was silent for a minute. "Oh...why? What happened? I thought you guys were doing good as Matesprits." "Sh-...well...I sorta lost interest in her, and she felt the same way so we just broke up." "Okay." Now, Dave knew that Terezi was going behind his back to see Gamzee, and nah, that shit ain't cool in the dating book. Maybe it's cool for trolls, but it ain't cool for humans. "Sorry, I shouldn't be spouting all my drama to you." "No, it's alright. So um...you're not dating anyone anymore huh?" "No, and I don't think I will until after this meteor ride is done for." "So you're just not gonna be with anyone for a whole year and a half?" "Eh, I've spent about thirteen years single, what's another year and a half gonna do?" "Yeah."

Dave sighed, shivering slightly. "How the hell can you stand this cold? You must be fr-" Before Dave could finish his statement, Karkat wrapped the blankets around him. In an instant, he was surrounded in warmth, accidentally letting out a moan. "Oh wow, I understand now." "Yeah, I've been curled up in this bed for two weeks now, so it's gonna be really warm." Dave layed back slowly, looking up at Karkat from the pillow. "Hey, you don't mind if I stay in here, do you?" "No, it's fine. Just don't freak out if I'm really close to you when you wake up." "Right." Karkat layed down next to him, staring up at the ceiling. "Well, um this is awkward." "Yeah, hey Dave?" "Yes?" "What do your eyes look like." "Ha, like you're ever gonna see." "Oh really?" "Yeah, I doubt you'll ever get close enough to persuade me to get them off." "Dave." "What?" Karkat quickly moved his hand and grabbed the arm of his shades, soon being stopped by Dave's hand on his wrist.

"Dude, you wear long sleeves to bed?" "It...it's a long story okay?" "Mm, sure it is." "Just let go." Karkat tugged at Dave's shades, grabbing them with his other hand. "Karkat, I'll let go when you let go." Karkat leaned close to his face, smirking. "Make me." Dave smirked back. "Alright, if you say so." Dave leaned up, kissing him. Karkat, surprised as all fuck, sat there for a minute before leaning into the kiss. Dave reluctantly let go of Karkat's wrists, which made Karkat move Dave's shades up, laying them on his bedside table. Dave leaned up into the kiss more, wrapping his arms around Karkat.

After a few minutes, Karkat pulled out of the kiss, catching his breath. Dave's eyes stayed closed, which was a bit sad. Karkat leaned back into the kiss, feeling Dave's hands run up and under his shirt, sliding over his back. Karkat rolled his hips against Dave's, who rolled his back, moaning on his lips. Karkat pulled away for a minute to slide his shirt off, quickly pressing onto him. Dave rolled Karkat off of him, pinning him onto the bed and slowly ground his hips into Karkats, listening to the trolls quiet moans. Dave smirked, running his fingers over Karkat's grub scars, making him moan louder. Dave kissed him, slowly moving up to his horns, sucking on them before feeling Karkat's hand tugging on his shirt, making him pull away.

"What is it kitten?" Karkat looked at him, actually seeing his eyes. "Stop teasing me." "Alright, fine, jegus." Karkat sighed, watching Dave as he moved to pull off Karkat's pants and boxers, showing off his bulge. "Holy shit, hello tentacle dick." Karkat rolled his eyes, soon freezing as Dave started stroking it. Karkat moaned as Dave quickly took his hand away and moving closer, swirling his tongue over the tip before sucking on it. Karkat arched his back as he pressed his head into the pillow, watching him with an eye. Dave moved lower slightly, before completely pulling off. Karkat started whining for more attention, before feeling Dave's hand graze over the outer lips of his nook.

"W-What are y-" "Shh." Karkat stayed quiet, until Dave slid his finger into him, making him squeak. Dave smiled and slid in another finger, slowly making a scissoring inside his nook, listening to Karkat's reluctant squeaks and moans. Dave slid his fingers out, sliding his pants and boxers down before pressing into his nook, hearing his loud moan. After a minute, he started thrusting in slowly, gripping his bulge and stroking it in time with his thrusts. Karkat gripped the pillow, looking up at him before sitting up and moving into his lap, making sure he wasn't messing up Dave's momentum. Dave looked into his eyes, starting to go faster. Karkat moaned loudly, gripping Dave's shirt and tugging at it, making Dave let go of his bulge and slide it off with his cape, going back to it and moving so he was directly over Karkat.

Karkat wrapped his arms and legs around Dave, digging his claws into his back and scratching him, going down his back and sides, leaning up and biting him, tasting the metallic taste of his blood in his mouth. Dave moaned, letting go of Karkat's bulge and thrusting into him harder and faster, making Karkat scream out in pleasure. Dave sucked on Karkat's collar bone, biting on it. Karkat tilted his head, letting him have more room. After a minute of biting and sucking, Dave looked over at Karkat, kissing him passionately as his thrusts became more frantic. Karkat moaned loudly on his lips, soon cumming onto the both of them. Dave felt Karkat's nook tighten, soon cumming into him in return.

They soon pulled away from each other, panting. Dave slowly pulled out of Karkat and layed next to him, wrapping his arms around him. Karkat layed there silent for a minute before leaning into Dave, purring softly. "Love you Kitkat." "Love you too Dave." Dave kissed his forehead, rubbing his back softly. "We should wash off before sleeping so we don't end up drying like this." "I don't think I can move right now. God Terezi must have loved how you moved." "Nah, we never did anything." Karkat looked up at him. "So you're saying that...I...I'm your first?" Dave nodded, getting up and kissing him. "I'll brink a washcloth and clean you up, okay?" "Yeah, okay."

Dave left the room and came back to find Karkat already asleep. He smiled, cleaning up Karkat and looking at the sheets. "Damn, he can sure make a mess." He looked at Karkat again, picking him up and capture-logging their clothes. "Maybe I can sneak over to my room without anyone seeing me." He slowly opened the door and looked out, nothing but darkness. Dave walked the two steps to his door, opening it and closing Karkat's, soon walking into his own room and laying him on the bed. "Night kitten." He closed the door, laying in the bed next to him, closing his eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

_**AND THUS, I GO AHEAD AND MAKE SOMETHING THAT'S *SUPPOSED* TO BE FLUFF AND MAKE IT SMUT!  
**_

_**Good job.**_

_**...**_

_**yeah never give me a keyboard in the middle of the night I will do this. **_


End file.
